finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Crispycol/Cole Michaelis - Thecakeking's Final Destination
Cole Michaelis is a character from Thecakeking's Final Destination 6 story. Appearance & Personality Cole is a large guy with brown hair and bright blue eyes and white skin. He mostly wears casual clothes. He is the oldest character in the story since he also drives his own car. Cole is a very mature guy most of the time but he can also be very childish and sarcastic. He has no religion but does believes when he dies that he will get a new life. He works as an accountant and is a very succesfull man. Relationships Kelly Summers (Girlfriend, Deceased)- Appearanly was involvd in the bus accident when heading home. She was holding on the door pillar of the bus when suddenly the bus door closed an bisected her. Dennis Summers (Boss/ Brother-in-Law)- Alive Jake Christenen (Friend, Deceased)- ??? David Chaney (Friend, Deceased)- Neck Broken Disaster Cole was driving home from his work while he was calling with his girlfriend Kelly. Suddenly he heard a crash on the background of the conversation and heared Kelly screaming and suddenly the concection was broken. He quickly drives further when he sees the bus spinning around and the motor flies off and splatters him. (promotion) When he quickly drove further he sees Jake and the others taunting him to stop he opens the door and jumps out, so the motor missed him. He and the others watch in horror to the accident and sees his dead girlfriend in the bus. Role Cole and Kelly were on Route 23 when they saw the crash happening. They saw the SUV of Kimberly lying on the ground so they stopped and stepped out of the car, while they actually were meant to survive. After the death of his girlfriend he went to the funeral along with Dennis and met Jake etc there. He isn't seen for a while in the movie until Jake goes to Kimberly and Thomas where Cole already was to say that he almost was involved in a weird accident again. For the rest of the movie Cole joins the main group. Death Cole is along with Jake, (girl who escaped), (1) and (2) when suddenly he notices who is next and sees a girder from a crane heading towards (1). He pushes him out of the way and the girder hits his arm that falls of, but since it is not his turn he still lives. He was brought to the hospital. Meanwhile (2) died and (girl), David and Jake escaped again it was his turn again. Jake, (girl) and David headed towards the hospital where Cole was. Cole saw them entering the room and he stood up and went out of the hospital along with the rest. When they were out a truck with supplies was parked by the hospital and they were getting some supplies inside. The wind caused eventually a barrel to roll out of the truck and it hit a lantern close to Cole and they were releved that it didn't hit him but the gas inside of the barrel came out and that was so cold that it froze Cole's body for exception of his head and legs. Another barrel came out of the truck and it bounced over the street and went through the frozen part of Cole's body and he broke into pieces. Signs and Clues *Kelly says right before she dies: "See you soon". *The print on the wall of the hospital is the same as on the bus that rammed into Terry, and the inside of flight 180. *The time when he was in the hospital was 21:15 wich is 180 degrees. *He was one of the survivors of Route 23. *After the accident one of his arms is in the shadow. *The doctor says to him: "Do you feel cold"? *His car has a cold color. *Before Cole dies Jake sees a shadow (death) in his frozen body. *The comapny where he works is called: Clear Ice River. Clips and Lines During the Premotion... Kelly: Well, see you soon. Cole: Okay see you at home. Oh right, one more thing. Kelly: What? Cole: How late do think you're home? Kelly: Well I'm now on the bus so I will be home at si- Aaaaahhh!!! Cole: What is happining? Cellphone: Piep Piep Piep Piep Cole: No...Kelly... After the accident Jake: Stop!!! Stop!!! Cole: What the Fuck? (Jake pointing to the spinning bus) Cole: Oh, Shit!! (Opens his door and jumps out of his car) (the motor of the bus that was supposed to hit him rammed into his car) (Cole lies on the street watching the accident) (sees the bisected Kelly lying on the streets) Cole: Oh my God, Kelly...why her...? At the memorial (lays down a white rose on Kelly's grave) Cole: Why you and not me? Although we knew that this was coming, it still was too soon. (walks towards Jake) Cole: Hello, you're Jake right? Jake: I'm now a little done with the "You're a hero" lines. Cole: No, I want to ask something. Jake: hmmm? What? Cole: Do you happen to know why Kelly hasn't got of the bus? Jake: Kelly...Well the busdriver let us out but after that closed the doors and I guess she was in the back of the bus. Sorry for your lost. Cole: Okay, thanks for telling me. I just wanted to know if she tried to get out. (Cole walks away) *Jake: Hmmm...Why would she try to get out of the bus, did she know something, does Cole know something.* More coming later Category:Blog posts